


One Call Away

by DamonPikachu



Series: A vida continua [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nada a acrescentar
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: Já dizia um filósofo grego que "O amor e ódio andam lado a lado".Mas será esse o caso? Neste caso tão específico?





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Bem-vindos à antepenúltima (algo assim) parte de "A vida continua".   
> Não tenho muito mais a acrescentar, o capítulo fala por si.   
> Vejo-vos nas notas finais!   
> Enjoy  
> PS: O título não tem nada a ver com o capítulo, apenas achei que ele a música se enquadrava aqui.

****One Call Away** **

****

Sebastian Smythe não era tolo. Ele sabia muito bem o que sentia ou achava que sabia.

Quando o assunto, por casualidade ou força do hábito, era “Klaine”, ele tinha vontade de incinerar a criatura excomungada que tinha trazido esse assunto à tona.

Contudo, quando Kurt entrou no “The Lima Bean” com a sua maldita gravata vermelha que contrastava perfeitamente com a sua camisa branca e umas calças também vermelhas justíssimas às suas pernas perfeitas, Sebastian congelou e fitou-o, surpreendido.

Kurt sorriu-lhe e, depois de ter o seu café em mãos, aproximou-se, fitando o ex-Rouxinol com um sorriso.

\- Posso? - perguntou, apontando para a cadeira vazia à frente de Sebastian.

Sebastian não respondeu, em vez disso, analisou detalhadamente Kurt, da ponta dos cabelos até à sola dos seus __Converse__ vermelhos.

\- Smythe! - Kurt estalou os dedos em frente à sua cara e Sebastian despertou da sua hipnose.

\- Desculpa. - desculpou-se Sebastian, rapidamente - O que estavas a dizer?

\- Posso sentar-me? - repetiu Kurt e Sebastian assentiu.

Instalou-se um silencio tenso entre os dois rapazes. Ambos queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas a tensão não os deixava falar.

Para Kurt, como já não havia um Blaine para “disputar”, era difícil iniciar uma conversa que fosse amigável com alguém que, até há uns dias, só via como inimigo.

Sebastian, por outro lado, estava surpreso com a mudança de Kurt. Para ele, o Hummel tinha-se tornado uma pessoa __mais apetecível__ , tinha largado aquelas poses de superior (ele notou isso quando Kurt entrou no café), caminhava de forma mais calma, parecia que Kurt __tinha amadurecido ainda mais do que era.__

\- O __Hobbit__ não deveria estar contigo? Vocês são tipo gémeos siameses saídos de mães diferentes. - ironizou Sebastian e Kurt revirou os olhos.

\- Era sobre isso que vinha falar contigo. - iniciou Kurt e Sebastian ajeitou-se na sua cadeira - Como deves saber, porque sabe-se até na China, eu e o Blaine não estamos mais juntos. As traições constantes e a distância mataram a nossa relação e, anteontem, fui a casa dele e terminei a nossa relação de vez e para sempre. - revelou Kurt e Sebastian quase se engasgou com o café.

\- “Klaine” acabou? O mundo deve ter mudado. - mais uma vez, Sebastian serviu-se da ironia e Kurt revirou os olhos.

\- És sempre um dramático-irónico inconveniente? - questionou Kurt e Sebastian riu-se.

\- Na maioria das vezes, sim. - Sebastian replicou e Kurt sorriu.

\- Então, será uma boa amizade, Smythe. - respondeu Kurt e levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão.

\- Podes ficar certo disso, Hummel. - rematou Sebastian e aceitou o aperto de mão.

 

********* **

A trégua, que virou amizade, entre Kurt e Sebastian nunca os poderia ter surpreendido mais. Espantava-os a quantidade de coisas que tinham em comum.

E, a partir daí, as coisas começaram a mudar...

 

*******

Sebastian sentia-se confuso - ou demasiado seguro - em relação ao que sentia por Kurt. Ele gostava de estar com ele, gostava passear com ele, gostava do som da sua voz quando falava, quando cantava, quando ria.

Ele abismava-se, todos os dias, pela rapidez com que tinha clareado os seus sentimentos, __ele nunca se tinha apaixonado e, agora, estava rendido ao Hummel.__

Sebastian Smythe achava que sempre estivera apaixonado por Kurt Hummel, nas profundezas do seu coração gélido, ele sabia que havia - e sempre houvera - uma faísca pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos chocolate. __Ele sabia que tinha sido enlaçado há anos__ , mas preferira manter o que sentia - ou o que não devia sentir - guardado para si e começou a usar o seu humor ácido quando se dirigia a Kurt.

Mas o caso tinha mudado de figura, não havia nada que o impedisse de se declarar. Bem, havia a rejeição, mas Sebastian considerava-se demasiado bom para ser rejeitado por alguém do sexo masculino.

Era bonito, culto, atlético e sabia cantar. Para ele bastava para fazer charme com qualquer rapaz. __Mas Kurt não é qualquer rapaz.__

Com os outros, era suficiente um sorriso rasgado e uma piscadela e, como se tivesse lançado um feitiço, apareciam-lhe aos pés. Kurt era diferente dos demais, ele não se deixava seduzir com facilidade, era uma pessoa difícil de surpreender, tinha um humor próprio e uma integridade que preservava com todas as suas forças.

Para além disso, só se tinham passado 3 meses desde que “Klaine” chegara ao fim. Às vezes, Kurt ainda tinha recaídas e, nessas alturas, achava que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eles se tivessem esforçado um pouco mais. Obviamente, e para o conforto de Sebastian, esses pensamentos eram momentâneos e, alguns segundos depois, voltava tudo ao normal.

Quando Sebastian ligou para Tina, desesperado por não saber o que fazer, e a rapariga se prontificou a ir até ele, ele achava que tinha enlouquecido.

A asiática nem teve de esperar muito para que o ex-Rouxinol abrisse a porta, assim que o som da campainha ecoou pela casa, Sebastian precipitou-se para a porta e abriu-a, arrastando Tina para dentro.

Sentaram-se, então, no grande sofá da mansão dos Smythe. Sebastian brincava com as mãos entrelaçadas e Tina fitava-o atentamente.

\- Eu sei que não fui a pessoa mais correta quando nos vimos pela primeira vez e que trocei de ti. - Sebastian desviou a sua atenção do ambiente luxuoso da sala e dirigiu-se à asiática - Mas eu estou realmente arrependido por isso. Por isso, se me puderes perdoar. - ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e baixou a cabeça, encarando, novamente, as suas mãos entrelaçadas.

\- São águas passadas, Sebastian. Não te preocupes com isso. - respondeu Tina com uma voz calma e ele soltou o ar que tinha preso nos seus pulmões - Mas, o facto de eu estar aqui, não tem nada a ver comigo, não é? - ela denotou perspicazmente e ele assentiu, ela sorriu e pousou as suas mãos sobre o seu colo. - Prossegue. - pediu ao rapaz de cabelo castanho.

Sebastian respirou fundo e tentou organizar o discurso na sua mente. Ele não queria parecer mais confuso do que já estava.

\- Sempre o considerei como um inimigo. Sempre quis ter o lugar dele. Desde que conheci o Blaine, eu desejava-o, mas algo mudou no decorrer dos anos. - Sebastian respirou fundo e olhou para Tina, que olhava para ele com um sorriso - O Kurt sempre me irritou, ou era assim que eu pensava, sempre que o via, lá estava ele com aquela pose superior, aquele queixo levantado, aquele sorriso irónico estampado naquela cara de mármore e tudo isso me irritava. - ele fez uma pausa para pensar - Mas tudo mudou, ele foi para Nova York, formou-se, tem uma carreira invejável na Brodway, colabora com milhares de revistas, aparece em qualquer site de notícias como um “modelo de adulto” e isso fez-me pensar em como nunca dediquei muito tempo a conhecê-lo. Tinha um preconceito que me tolhia os pensamentos, que os deixava confusos e renegava automaticamente qualquer possibilidade de poder gostar do Kurt.

Tina absorveu aquelas palavras, conseguia ver a verdade por detrás delas, sabia analisá-las corretamente e dizer, sem qualquer dúvida, que Sebastian era, de facto, o ideal para Kurt.

Porém, ela não verbalizou nenhum dos seus pensamentos. Deixou que os olhos de Sebastian corressem todo o ambiente num claro sinal de desespero e se fixassem nos seus, antes de falar.

\- Demasiada informação para um dia, Smythe. Nunca pensei que ouviria algo assim vindo de alguém como tu. - Tina avançou, mas corrigiu-se rapidamente - Não me leves a mal, mas tu não eras bem visto e todas as vezes que o Kurt chorava desesperadamente no nosso colo, com os cabelos despenteados e uma expressão tristonha, quase apocalíptica a brotar da profundidade dos seus próprios pensamentos, era arrasador para nós.

Sebastian ficou arrasado pelas palavras que saíram da boca da asiática. Ele sabia que tinha sido horrível para Kurt, mas nunca pensou que as suas atitudes infantis deixassem o outro rapaz tão desolado.

\- Eu fui horrível. Ele jamais se apaixonará por mim. - sussurrou Sebastian com as mãos a taparem-lhe a cara.

Tina olhou para Sebastian com um olhar penoso, porém, não se manifestou. Deixou que o rapaz enxugasse as lágrimas que lhe caíram pela face e depois levantou-se.

\- Ele é um rapaz benevolente. - já perto da porta, Tina afirmou com um largo sorriso - Ele vai ver que estás realmente arrependido e dar-te-á uma chance.

\- Tens a certeza? - Sebastian perguntou, sorrindo entre as lágrimas que não conseguira limpar.

\- Sim, tenho. - disse a asiática e saiu para a rua. Sebastian ficou para trás e uma ideia iluminou-lhe a cabeça.

\- JÁ SEI! - gritou e correu escada acima.

 

****FIM** **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por terem lido ♥  
> Até à próxima! ;)


End file.
